Perfect
by Babe-ette
Summary: Draco looks back on a few of the things that have happened to him in and out of Hogwarts. Some with his father some with his girlfriend. DMHG


Disclaimer: I don't own anything most goes to JK rowling but the song goes to Simple Plan

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

Draco stands in the middle of the Malfoy Manor watching his father's facial expression to no avail. Lucius Malfoy's face is an unwavering mask of disapproval. Then as Draco is about to decide that his father isn't going to comment on his telling him that he has found love but in a Mudblood Lucius speaks in a low terrifying tone that would scare anyone but Draco shows no emotion.

"Draco you are a disgrace to the Malfoy name! Falling in love and with a Mudblood no less," said Lucius in a low angry voice.

"Father I love Hermione and you are not to call her that. She is one of the smartest witches to ever graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. You don't have to agree I was just making you aware of the fact that I love her & that I am thinking about marrying her," Draco stated in a low dangerous tone so as to say that he had no problem with hexing his father into next week.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gunna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that I'm all right  
And you can't change me

Flashback  
Draco stood there and watched as his father looked at his grades and then the look on his face as he saw the note saying that he had the second highest marks in all his year. Then the look on his father's face as if his father was thinking of what to ask and what to assume.

"Draco who has the highest marks in your year?" asked Lucius in his cruel tone of voice.

"Mudblood Granger does," responded Draco in a monotone voice.

"Draco you are a Malfoy you are better than that stupid Mudblood brat (ok maybe Lucius would use a different word but I for one am trying to keep this PG). Crucio" yelled Lucius with much mallace as his son curled up in a ball of pain on the floor of the Manor. Draco after much training was able to hold in his cries of pain knowing that his father would only make the torture longer.

End Flashback

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

On then floor of his apartment in Wizard England lies Draco Malfoy lost in his thoughts. Draco thinks of the upcoming night when he is to take the love of his life out for dinner. But were it not for the Ministry of Magic Draco might not have her still with him. On that fateful night Draco had taken Hermione out on a date and they had ended up taking a tour of the Malfoy Manor. They were almost done with the long tour when Lucius arrived home. Lucius spotting his son and Muggle-born girlfriend in his house pointed his wand at his son and used the Inperius Curse then he made Draco grab Hermione and bring her to him. He then put the Crucatius Curse on Draco and dragged Hermione off with him down to the dungeons.

All the way down to the dungeons Hermione screamed for Draco's help but Draco was rendered unconscious from the impact and pain the curse sent through his body. Draco ran as quickly as a person recovering from an attack from an inner-circle Death Eater can run to the fire place. Draco then Flooed his head to the Minister of Magic Fudge's office.

"Fudge! My father is in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor about to torture Hermione Granger. Bring reinforcements because I don't know if he has any other Death Eaters down there in the dungeons with him & I can't help because I am recovering from a Crucatius Curse at the moment therefore am not very strong," said a very hurried and worried Draco Malfoy.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute," Fudge said quickly.

The next few days as Draco remembered it were a horribly blurr of Hermione and himself in the Hospital Wing. Also as soon as Draco and Hermione were out of the Hospital Wing they were called to the Ministry to make an appearance at Lucius Malfoy's trial that resulted in Lucius being sent to Azkaban.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gunna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothings alright

Flashback

Draco standing in the center of the Quidditch Pitch watching the surprised looks on the Gryffindor faces as they spot the Slytherin Quidditch team on the pitch. Wood Shot down to the ground then walked towards them.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was larger than Wood and had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker,'"_

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six larger player out he stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with distaste.

"Funny how you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of the players held out there broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses that early morning.

"The very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps"- he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives- "sweeps the board with them."

End Flashback

Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just to late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Flashback

It's Christmas and he decided to go back for the Holidays. When he gets to the platform his mother isn't there so Draco finds a fireplace and Floos home.

That evening Draco hears shrill screams coming from the dungeons that sound strangely like his mother's so he rushes down to the dungeons to find his father standing over his mother with his wand pointed at her saying "Crucio. Draco loves his mother because she was once a beautiful, willful young woman but years living with Lucius had taken that away from her and caused her to be a mere shell of what she had been. So he stunned his father and ran to his mother's side and quickly flooes her to St. Mungo's and then leaves to get his things from the manor and flooes back to Hogwarts to spend the remainder of Christmas break.

End Flashback

Nothings gunna change the things that you said  
Nothings gunna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Draco goes to visit Hermione. Hermione is standing by the fire in the heads Common Room. He slowly walks over to where she is standing and hugs her.

"I. I. Hermione I love you." Draco whispers softly into Hermione's ear.

"Draco I love you too," Hermione said with a smile.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just to late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"Draco but we can never be together," says Hermione, "Your father hates Mugggle-borns and I am exactly that."

"Hermione do you love me?" asked Draco.

"Of course I do Draco I love you more than I could say," replied Hermione.

"Then forget my father he's gonna have to deal with it. I cant be perfect in his eyes, now it's just too late and we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be perfect. Hermione I don't want to be perfect in his eyes so don't think I do I want to be perfect in you eyes," said Draco.

"Draco you are perfect in my eyes." whispers Hermione.

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

A/N The end i hope oyu liked it. This is my first story so plz go light on the flames but if you have anything constructive to say go ahead and say it.


End file.
